This project is concerned with behavioral analysis of rodent activity level and exploration behavior as a function of age and the relation of activity level to longevity. Differing species and strains of animals which differ in base activity level are utilized. Environmental factors, such as stimulus increased motivation is utilized to effect and study increments in activity levels of young and senescent Wistar rats.